2 quarter rush
GENERAL INFO This Build order is a build order normally meant to quickly trick an opponent into doing either a 2 quarter rush himself, or trying to do a 3 quarter "eco build" to have more peon production than you. This strategy can be utilized in many ways and is hard to defeat if you don't carefully watch your opponent. As all build orders in tribal trouble It can change from focusing on attacking your opponent to just trying to get more quarters up or more gathering peons, etc. If you focus on econ(gathering peons/getting mroe gatherers) then you can either leave yourself wide open to a timing attack or can make an advantage you have(having the opponents gathering areas blocked, having an army right in front of their base, etc.)increase into a game for your opponent where it is near to or is impossible to win. STRENGTHS * Can catch your opponent off guard if he doesn't catch this build order * Is best on medium sized maps * can easily get and keep advantages if played with good decision making (ie. choosing to use the time in which your army is attacking your opponents base to focus on your econ) * Can quickly decimate an opponent who is doing any other build order against this with a quick attack * No real counter to this build besides large maps *bullet can depend on 1 quarter at a time while leaving one to make a bunch of peons for you to use when the quarters your currently is using gets down to 10 peons *bullet is great against players who are used to large WEAKNESSES * just about anything on large maps * small maps when facing a 1 quarter rush * starts off with less peons than a "safe" 3 quarter+ build orders * people will hate you if you 2 quarter rush on medium islands, so if a win is worth the hatred of others I do not see why you wouldn't build this WHAT DO I BUILD? *1st quarter * 2nd quarter * bring peon out of 1st quarter when starting armory from there on is different variations 2q into 3q Same as original build order except this time you build an extra quarters when you are taking 7+ peons from one of the first 2 quarters you built. After you select those peons and have them build a 3rd quarters You use ctrl+ any number from 9-0 on number pad to be able to hit that same number again( without control!) and select those same exact peons so you can send them back to armory. After you do this you use 1 quarter at a time to increase econ and 2 for when you want to make your big army/rushing army. You can also use those same peons to make more quarters and go all the way up to the "Large bases" and have 4,5,6,or even 7 quarters to make the biggest army possible!